Overseas
by LovelyLucyHale
Summary: After Alison DiLaurenti's disappearence Aria Montgomery moves with her family to Iceland. Her father says it's because Aria needs to get away, but she suspects this is about something else entirely. Because Aria found out that her dad was having an affair with one of his students. "Overseas" is a fanfic about Aria's broken relationship with her father and the memories of Alison.
1. Chapter 1 - That Night

It's dark in the Hasting family's barn when I wake up. The smell of alcohol and candles surround me as I carefully sit up. I look around the barn and notice how Alison and Spencer aren't sleeping anymore; in fact, they aren't in the barn at all. I turn to the sleeping Emily and wake her up, she looks confused. Just as I am about to explain the sudden interruption of her sleep Hanna wake up as well. "Where are Ali and Spencer?" She says, looking as confused as I feel.

"We don't know." I managed, trying not to panic. Maybe they just needed to go for a pee, or water. Maybe they're fighting again. Spencer and Ali always fight. Yeah, that's probably it; they're just arguing over something stupid and went out so they wouldn't wake us.

I stand up and start walking towards the open door looking into the night. The backyard is empty. Hanna and Emily are right behind me. That's when I see Spencer.

"Ali?" I ask and look behind Spencer to see if she's there too. She's not.

"She's gone." Spencer says, making my heart beat faster. Wide-eyed I look at Spencer trying to figure out what she's saying. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I've looked everywhere for her," Spencer looks dead serious. "I think I heard her scream."


	2. Chapter 2 - Iceland

"Aria, can we talk to you?" My mother's soft voice called from the hallway. I put the newspaper down, which I was reading to see if there's anything new about Alison's disappearance. As usual, there was nothing.

When I come down to the kitchen my mom, dad and little brother Mike is waiting for me. I look from one face to another. "What's this about?" I ask. Dad stands up and walks over to me.

"We know that your friend disappearing has been hard on you, and it's been two weeks. You don't seem to talk very much with your other friends either,"

I cut him off. "Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it." He says. I look down at my shoes, avoiding looking into his eyes. It's just so painful thinking about Alison, her smile, her laugh, her blond hair, her blue eyes, her answer to everything. "We think it might be good for you to get away for a while."

"Get away?" I repeat, eyes narrowing at Byron who carefully place a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I got a job offer, and I think I might take it. The thing is, the job's in Iceland." He waits for my reaction as I just stand there quietly in front of my father trying to figure out what he's saying.

"Wow dad, I'm sure this has nothing to do with _you _and _your _need to get away." I snap. Ella looks concerned. "What do you mean _his _needs?" She asks suspiciously. Byron is quick to answer her, assuring her this is no big deal. "I just feel so isolated in this small town, and I've been thinking of leaving for a while now – only if my family's with me, of course."

I know all he's saying is lies. I know the real reason he wants to leave. I know all about his affair with that student, _Meredith_. I-we, Ali and I, saw them once making out in my dad's car. He told me he was sorry about what had happened, but he didn't look very sorry to me. He can go on about how they're not seeing each other anymore or how it was just a one-time thing, but I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him after this. I want to tell my mom, but it's just too late now.

"I think it's a great idea to live in Iceland, and it's just for a year honey." Ella says in an attempt to cheer me up. Nervously I start biting my lower lip. I really don't know what to say about this. Iceland. Maybe this is just what I need, to get away from the hysteria in Rosewood. And as much as it hurts to say, I don't think that Ali's ever coming back. Ali liked playing games – a lot – but it's been two weeks.

"When are we going?" I say, trying to sound happy. Actually, I don't know if I'm happy or not. I'll just let thing play out and go from there.

"Iceland, huh?" Hanna's voice makes me jump. I turn around in the classroom, putting the Iceland brochure down on my desk. "Uh, yeah. My dad got a new job." I say. I look at Hanna and try to figure out why she suddenly decided to talk to me, we didn't really talk anymore. None of us did.

"In Iceland? Are you going to, like, _live _there?" She asks. I can't help but notice something in her eyes, pity maybe. I don't want any pity; the move to Iceland will be great. A chance to start over, build a new life. No one who would think of her as 'the girl whose best friend disappeared'.

"Just for a year." I mumble. "But I'm pretty excited about it, actually." I add, louder. Hanna just raises her eyebrows as if she's trying to figure out why I want to go to Iceland of all places. Well, she'll never know, that is my little secret.

Mr. Wilson, our English teacher, walks into the classroom and fish up a folder from his bag.

"Have you heard this is his last year here? Next year we'll get a new English teacher to replace him." Hanna whispers. I roll my eyes since I know Hanna will probably be the one who's most relieved to get rid of Mr. Wilson. I personally don't have anything against him, but he does give us a lot of homework. Next year, if I'm in Rosewood then, I'll get a new English teacher.


End file.
